


Hold Your Ground

by afinch



Category: Firefly, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America is the last True Earthling, Consent is Sexy, Jayne has a fun cameo, M/M, Steve on top, fusion crossover, there are guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: The Lassiter is sought after by Tony Stark, who had eyes to steal it from Haymer, but Mal and co got there first. But nothing stops Tony from getting what he's after. Even if he's a companion. Especially if he's a companion.Besides, he can always call on Captain America to help out.





	Hold Your Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).



> I played fast and loose with Firefly lore and the Lassiter and how it connects to the Starks, but this could fit into canon nicely!

The Lassiter sat in the cargo hold. A hot potato. A crack in Serenity, slowly spreading. 

It didn't help they'd taken on another passenger. Another companion, as it were. Inara had asked to take him on, and they had. The first meeting with Mal was not going well.

The man held out his hand, smile on his face, "I'm Tony Stark and I'm-"

"A companion." Mal stood, feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed.

"Yes." The boyish looking man in front of him was a good head shorter, but refused to be intimidated. 

Mal smirked, "You're not exactly the feminine sort."

"No." Again, the man was unruffled. 

It unnerved Mal, and a flicker of annoyance crossed his face. Then he arched a brow, "I didn't know they let men be whores."

"I didn't know you wanted one," the man said quickly and Mal's look of annoyance turned into actual anger. 

He glared at Inara, who gave him a pleading look. With a low growl, he relented, "You're to stay to your ship and not go wandering about mine." He saw Inara give a visible sigh of relief.

"He doesn't, it's on you," he said to her, holding up a finger before she could protest. "No. You brought him, you're responsible for him."

He'd lift the restrictions once the lead dragging them down was gone. Two fences had refused to move the cargo, and they were on their way to the third. It weren't right, taking on more passengers with their fugitives on board, but Inara claimed he'd only needed temporary passage, so they'd taken him. Without the payout from the Lassiter, they could use the coin. 

He stared at the man as he walked away. He had a swagger about him. Something that suggested he was …

"Yes," Inara said lowly to him. "He's from Londinium. We've serviced some of the same clients, but he attracts high-profile clientele."

"And he's here with us … why?"

Inara shrugged, looking away. Hiding more than she was letting on. He let her have it for the moment. "Things happen out here, Mal. He's in a pickle and we're heading in the right direction. It isn't as though he doesn't have the money."

Mal spoke quickly, sharply, " _Wǒ bùzàihū qián_. There are more important things, more important cargo, to care about. He stays in his shuttle until I say so. You're taking a gamble, trusting him."

"He will, Mal."

He waved her off, "Don't much care about the words. I don't need to tell you what's going to happen if I find the manwhore out."

"Mal …"

"You and he. Out the back."

Inara was left to stare after him in shock as he strode off, whistling a happy tune. Inara he wouldn't throw out the back. He'd just let her think he would. But him? The manwhore? He'd be gone without a second of consideration.

* * *

He was woken with a jolt. Tony Stark. Stark. Many families had changed their names after fleeing Earth-That-Was. Some wanted a fresh start. Some were fleeing legacies. Some just didn't want the attention. The Lassiters, it was said, had changed their name, but retained just as much influence as they'd had. There were rumors over who the family was now, but the Stark family was near the top of the list. 

" _Wǒ shì yīgè báichī_ ," he moaned before snapping awake and rousing the rest of the crew. Then he thundered down to the cargo bay.

He was not the first to arrive. Nor the second. Tony Stark - Tony Lassiter - was there, with another man dressed in an Earth-that-Was flag. He barely had time to duck as the second man threw a spinning _shield_ at him. " _La shi!_ " he yelled. Where was his crew? Then he saw her, hanging over the beams, barefoot, timing her jump just right. 

He couldn't do anything but watch as she dropped, watched as the flag-draped man raised his shield to her and -

"Oh," said the interloper, lowering his shield. "Tony, I can't fight a little girl. You didn't tell me there was a little girl."

She stood, poised, ready to strike.

Jayne had showed up by then, with Zoe just behind both with guns drawn. He heard the engine start up. Kaylee and Wash had jumped right to it, good for them. He should thank them for it, if he remembered, later.

"Don't fire," said River calmly, not taking her eyes off the garish man. "They surrender."

"To be fair to Steve," said Tony, "I didn't expect a ship heading this close to Alliance territory to be carrying River Tam." He looked quickly over at Jayne, "And your clip is crooked. Gun's jammed."

Jayne flinched, and struggled for a good two seconds before looking down at his gun. He let out an unintelligible growl, before pulling a second gun out of his waistband. "And this one?"

Tony looked at him for a brief second, "Yeah, that one's good to go. But just so we're clear-" he pointed at River Tam, "She's right. We do surrender. Since Steve won't fight a girl."

Mal took that to mean the other man was Steve. He tried to remember a fact he'd heard once about Steve and this particular flag of Earth-that-Was, but it wasn't coming to him. He wasn't going to confirm or deny River, but the fact that Tony made her meant the only way he and Steve were leaving was by not-breathing. He had his own pistol out now and trained it solidly at the so-called companion. "We're almost as full of as many surprises as you are, Tony Lassiter. Not the manwhore you pretend to be."

Steve held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa whoa. Manwhore? Tony, you let him call you manwhore?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "I didn't have time to give him any. He's yours though, if you want him."

Steve looked over, thought about it, and shrugged. "It does get difficult when I have to stop and rescue-"

"I didn't need rescuing!"

"How long did it take me to find the Lassiter?"

Tony looked like he was a school boy in trouble, "Thirty-five seconds."

"How long did you look before calling me?"

"Three hours. Point. But who got it working again?"

The crew watched with growing bemusement at the two, but at the word 'working' and at the realization they didn't know where the Lassiter was, all three steadied their weapons.

Mal broke first, "Will someone tell me what the gorram hell is going on!" He cocked the gun, keeping it on Tony. Steve tensed up and looked at the shield, but River shook her head slightly. Mal smiled. "Don't test her, either. She's quicker on the draw than you are."

Steve looked apprehensive. "Tony, I think if you just explain, they'll be on your side. This is getting ridiculous."

"Fine," Tony said. "I was casing Haymer. Going to get what's rightfully mine back. You beat me to the punch. Pulling in his wife was brilliant though, but she's a rotten snake. You came out of it with the Lassiter, so you didn't trust her. Good. Wish I hadn't made that mistake. Married her. She stole my ship."

Mal took this in, his face impassive, "Seems we got something in common then. But from where I'm standing, rightfully yours or not, I'm the one in position to take it."

"Seems I could tell the Alliance all about your passenger here. And probably her brother too."

Mal took two steps forward, pressing the gun against Tony's temple. "Can't talk if you're dead."

"We don't really care about River Tam," Steve said hurriedly, but he said it not to the crew, but Tony. "You know they'd never let you look at her anyway."

"I just want to ask about her-"

"Nobody asking anything," Mal said. What's going to happen, you two are going to back up nice and slow. Then I'm going to shut the landing bay door, then open up-"

"He can fix the engine," said River, looking around the room as though she were looking at butterflies. "The part that isn't broken yet, but will be. The part that keeps us safe. Kaylee knows. Kaylee hears the heartbeat is wrong."

Tony's eyes lit up at this, "A Firefly engine room? With an engine? Original?"

"That ain't part of the plan," Mal said, as patiently as he could muster, which wasn't much. "The plan, as I was explaining-"

"The Captain watched at Serenity," River said. "Two Captains, dancing in a wood … one fell down and one never touched the ground. They both flee. They both-"

"Enough!" Mal said. He turned to Steve. "You were at Serenity Valley?"

Steve looked as though he didn't want to answer.

"He defected at Serenity Valley," Tony said. 

Now Steve rolled his eyes, "One time. You're never going to let me forget that." He took a deep breath. "I was on the wrong side and realized it too late. I made sure in the surrender nego-"

"You're Captain America," Mal said, spinning his gun before holstering it. "Gorram. Thought you was just a myth. Well, that changes things."

* * *

The Lassiter was back safe.

Captain America and Mal sat in the kitchen, exchanging stories over some terrible alcohol that Tony had managed to produce. 

"So I says to him," Mal said, in between laughs. "I says to him 'ain't that a donkey' and I thought I was going to get killed on the spot, the look he gave me. The guy next to him don't even say nothing, he just turns and walks away."

"Something similar happend when I had to save this guy-" Steve jerked his thumb at Tony, who shook his head vehemently, "from the Mob."

Mal took a deep swig, "Oh, do tell. I love a good Mob story."

Slowly, the Crew drifted off, Tony too, and it was just Mal and Steve, trading stories as the hours wound down.

*

Finally, with the last of the alcohol gone, Mal stretched, "Already late. We should …"

Steve nodded, "I can scurry back to my ship, pick up Tony in the morning, we'll wire the-"

Mal was shaking his head, "No, no, no, you I need to keep an eye on. Finding the Lassiter in 35 seconds. You're coming with me." He grabbed Steve by the arm and led him to his quarters, kicking the door open and gesturing down. "Guests first."

Steve, looking more apprehensive, said nothing, but steadily climbed down. "Small bed," he remarked, once Mal had joined him. 

"Shush," Mal said. He quickly pinned the last True Earthling to the wall and deeply kissed him.

When he broke away, Steve looked stunned. 

"How did you know?" Steve said after a moment.

"You and Stark were a little too friendly," Mal said. "Now come on. We talked too long. Pants off."

Steve thought for a second, then diplomatically said, "We might both be Captains, but my ship is bigger-"

"Better not just be your ship," Mal interrupted. 

Steve shook his head and took a step towards Mal, pressing his hand on Mal's chest to force him back against the other wall. "I'm pulling rank, is what I mean. Pants. Off. Lips. Closed."

" _Wángbā dàn_ , you're not just a pretty face," Mal said, never breaking eye contact with Steve as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall.

"I find the pretty face helps," Steve said, tugging off his own outfit as Mal quickly dispatched the rest of his. 

Both men were already hard, and neither was particularly ashamed of it. Mal looked at Steve, measuring him. "Looks like my ship is bigger-"

In one swift move, Steve had Mal tripped and pinned on the bed, one hand behind his back. "Looks like I'll be the pilot," Steve said.

Mal grunted and muttered something into the sheets.

"Was that a yes?" Steve whispered against Mal's ear, taking the chance to nibble on the ear as he did so. 

Mal grunted again, "Yes, and the lube is down there, behind the loose slat."

Steve easily retrieved it and Mal took the opportunity to situate himself in a more comfortable position on the bed. 

"So tell me," Steve said as he applied the lube. "Is the part where with the others you'd call them manwhores?" As he said the last word, he jabbed a finger into Mal's asshole.

Mal jerked and hissed and swore under his breath.

"Too much?" Steve asked. "I can-"

"No, you're fine," Mal groaned. "You're fine. Give you a piece of my mind if I'm not."

"Fine," Steve said. "Or you could just say 'Lassiter'. Either one works."

"I'll take that Lassiter and shove it down your gorram throat if you don't get on with it," Mal snapped. 

In response, Steve jabbed his asshole again. Mal groaned and twisted his hands into the sheet. After a few more softer proddings, Steve was satisfied. He situated himself above Mal and steadied himself with one hand near Mal's waist and the other around Mal's cock. 

He thrust forcefully into Mal, which caused Mal to buck against Steve. Steve pushed back and the two settled into a frantic rhythm. Steve let Mal lead in this regard, but rubbed Mal's cock harder when he wanted to pick up the pace. 

It was quick and dirty, and Steve came first, pulling out at the last second to cover Mal's back in dribbling strands. Mal came as soon as the cum hit his back, leaving Steve's hand sticky. Steve wiped it on the back of Mal's thighs. 

"Come on," Steve said lowly, tapping Mal on the shoulders. "Sit up, time for cleanup."

"I ain't stickin' that thing anywhere-" Mal started as he sat up. 

But he didn't need to worry. Steve was already at the edge of the bed, kneeling expectantly. 

Mal grinned, "Now _this_ I can do." He spread his legs, giving Steve plenty of access, and clapped his hands behind his head, fully intending to enjoy watching Captain America give him a blowjob.

"It still makes you a manwhore," Steve teased just before closing his mouth over the rapidly rising cock.

But Mal only laughed.


End file.
